Golosinas en el agua
by HnW
Summary: Simples y pequeños, sin importar los envoltorios, el agua saca todo lo que son por dentro.


**Golosinas en el agua.**

* * *

¿Qué me importa a mí lo que hagan un par de átomos en el agua?

No, _Meems_, no debes pensar así. Un pensamiento como ese fue el que impidió que más fondos del Estado fueran invertidos en la investigación contra el cáncer. Ya era muy tarde para _Oka-san,_ pero quizá en el futuro alguna otra Meems no pierda a su _oka-san_… y tampoco perdería a su _oto-san_.

No llores, piensa en otra cosa o tu maquillaje se arruinará. Nadie puede verte así, no aquí, no ahora.

¿No basta con saber que si el agua está más caliente saca más sabor del té? ¿Por qué tengo que responder toda esta basura?

Me gustaría saber cómo lo hace Izumi-san. Él tiene toda la perfección que me falta: buenos modales, discreto, estudioso, puntual y responsable. Sus apuntes no son lo más ordenado del mundo y no contienen ninguna información secreta, pero él siempre está encabezando el cuadro de honor, a diferencia mía, que suelo estar arrastrándome con el promedio. Su familia no es acomodada como la mía, pero para mí son perfectos. El señor Izumi trabaja y la señora Izumi se preocupa de mantener la casa ordenada y que a sus hombres nunca les falte nada, además ella siempre está preocupada por el resto.

Cuando fue el responso de _oka-san_ ella apareció con jugos y panecillos, ya que supuso que nadie de nosotros se había preocupado por eso, incluso sabiendo que Izumi-san y yo apenas habíamos compartido en ese campamento de verano que se tuvo que cancelar, ya hace varios años.

Izumi-san casi nunca mostraba expresiones, pero esa vez me dijo un "lo siento mucho, Mimi-san" con una mirada que no pude entender lo que había detrás. Se quedó sentado a mi lado durante el responso sin decir palabra, pero tampoco sacó su laptop. Ahora recuerdo que nunca se lo agradecí… Han pasado cuatros meses, ¿será muy tarde ya?

_Oka-san… _

_Oto-san… _

—¡Tachikawa-san!

Mimi había abandonado corriendo la sala y entre lágrimas, había derribado su propia silla. Trastabilló con las mesas de sus compañeros pero nadie intentó alcanzarla ni detenerla. No era difícil entender que no se encontraba bien desde que su madre falleciera.

Tan sólo restaban quince minutos para entregar el examen pero Izumi Koushiro no lo pensó dos veces y entregó el suyo, inmediatamente después de que Mimi explotara en llanto.

—Kagari-sensei… Respecto a Tachikawa-san, si mañana no viene, le prestaré mis apuntes pero le pido por favor que no avise a su familia. Muchas gracias —hizo una reverencia a la maestra antes de salir raudamente de la sala, no sin antes tomar su móvil. Kagari-sensei no pudo decirle nada, porque Koushiro no le dejó tiempo. Le haría caso sólo por ese día y es que aquel muchacho debía tener alguna razón de fuerza mayor para aquella petición.

Koushiro sabía que Mimi no volvería a la sala de clases durante lo que quedaba de día, por lo que él también haría lo mismo. Sabiéndose poco y nada ágil, esperó que sonara el timbre indicando el fin del bloque de clases para que todos los estudiantes abandonaran sus salones y así podría escabullir su roja cabellera hacia una reja que le permitiría abandonar el establecimiento de forma prohibida.

Su huída no fue perfecta. Resbaló antes de dar el último salto desde la reja y cayó con su rodilla derecha. El golpe no dolió tanto, pero sí el hecho de pensar en la excusa que le daría a su madre por la rotura en su pantalón. Ya le diría a la señora Izumi que se animó a jugar al fútbol en el recreo y que tropezó debido a la finta que le hizo su superior Taichi o algo así.

Corrió a un pequeño local ya lejos del establecimiento y compró algunas golosinas hasta llenar los bolsillos de su pantalón. No podía comprar algo más elaborado en otro local ya que se dejaría en evidencia como el cimarrero pelirrojo que era. Ya había roto su pantalón, no quería que lo acusaran por saltarse las clases.

* * *

Mimi entró a trompicones a su habitación, cerró la puerta con pestillo aunque no hubiera nadie más que ella en la casa y se dejó caer sobre su cama desecha. Quería llorar hasta secarse, botar esa frustración y tristeza que la sobrepasaba. Extrañaba a su madre, extrañaba a su padre… Se sentía tan sola y perdida que lo único que quería era desaparecer.

En un tiempo inexacto sonó el timbre de su casa. Una, dos, tres veces hasta que Mimi despertó.

Siete, ocho, nueve. ¡Ya basta! Demonios, ya debe quedarte claro que no hay nadie en casa… Mimi rogaba que por favor no llegara a diez, su cabeza a punto de explotar no lo soportaría.

Un suave toc-toc le heló el corazón.

—Tachikawa-san —conocía esa voz—, soy Izumi… Por favor ábreme la puerta.

¿Izumi-san… a esta hora? Sin pensarlo fue hasta la puerta y salió a abrirle, sin siquiera reparar en sus ojos rojos y lágrimas secas. Lo hizo cuando notó la cara de sorpresa de Izumi.

—Ah, lo siento no era mi intención, yo… —desvió la mirada— ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro, adelante…

Mimi estaba tan sorprendida por la presencia de Izumi que actuaba en modo automático, apenas cuestionándose lo básico. Koushiro se le acercó con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Traje algunas golosinas… —las hizo sonar con sus manos—, no pude traer otra cosa porque me reportarían al colegio, ya sabes… —pasó su mano por la cabeza.

—Ya quisiera tener yo una cabellera así de llamativa de forma natural… —Koushiro por un instante sonrió para sus adentros. Un comentario trivial pero sincero por parte de ella— ¿Quieres algo para beber?

—Sólo si tu quieres —Koushiro se sonrojó levemente, Mimi asintió con la vista hacia el suelo—. Un café estará bien para mí.

—Iré a sacar los filt-

—No tienes que molestarte —la interrumpió—, si me dices donde están puedo hacerlo yo.

—No… Necesito mantenerme ocupada, no quiero volver a explotar. ¿Por qué no me dices por qué viniste?

Las palabras de Mimi fueron como un puñal de hielo pero Koushiro pensaba que esa gélida pregunta tenía varias respuestas correctas. No podía decirle la verdadera razón, pero tampoco deseaba mentirle.

—Vine porque estaba preocupado. Saliste de la sala llorando sin previo aviso...

Mimi sintió como su corazón y garganta se oprimían.

—¿Sientes lástima por mí? —deseó no haber dicho nunca esa frase. Vio el pantalón de Koushiro roto en la rodilla, con un poco de sangre seca. El chico modelo del colegio haciendo la cimarra para ir a verla—. Lo siento… yo… me siento tan sola… —se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, él la abrazó—. Lo de mamá fue tan repentino… En dos meses, sólo dos meses… Su rostro, siempre lleno de felicidad se ensombreció de un día a otro. Mamá estaba cansada, desahuciada… no quiso luchar más para no extender nuestra propia agonía, pero aquí seguimos rotos como desde el primer día.

Koushiro tenía la mente en algo que nunca quiso haber visto y que no sabía si decir, pero si Mimi decía que se sentía sola…

—¿Y tu papá cómo está?

—Casi no lo veo… Sale temprano en las mañanas y llega tarde en las noches… Mi papá está más roto que yo, por eso hace lo que hace —Koushiro le preguntó si acaso se refería al trabajo—. No… está saliendo con mujeres. Sé que él no es esa clase de hombre, pero lo hace porque no soporta el dolor.

—¿Estás segura que es eso? —le evadía la mirada, Mimi sonrió con resignación.

—Claro que sí… Papá es tan torpe que no se preocupa por quitarse el olor a perfume, pero no puedo odiarlo por eso.

—Lo siento… Pero la verdad es que yo ya lo sabía —Mimi se paralizó unos segundos—. Lo vi sin querer, aunque él no me notó. Desde que falleció tu mamá pensé que era normal que estuvieras con el ánimo bajo pero… a medida de que pasaban los días te veías más irritable, así que me empecé a preocupar. Si te soy sincero… Sé que la química nunca ha sido de tu interés, pero el mini examen sorpresa lo dejaste en blanco y Kagari-sensei quiere que sea tu tutor. Por mí no hay problema, aunque siempre pensé que había algo más y bueno… vi lo que vi.

—Izumi-san… —se aferró a su camisa— Gracias… a ti y también a tu madre. Nunca te di las gracias por acompañarme durante el responso —él sólo sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, sabía que no era el momento de decirle que sus padres reales también habían muerto.

—No es nada. ¿Te has estado alimentando bien? —le negó con la cabeza—. Entonces comienza por eso, puedo pedirle a mi madre que te prepare el almuerzo… aunque lo primero es inventarle una buena coartada para el pantalón roto —rio afable y contagió a Mimi con su sonrisa.

Mimi se secó las lágrimas y le preguntó:

—¿Comemos entonces las golosinas para despedirme de la mala alimentación?

Koushiro se sonrojó. La sonrisa de Mimi había iluminado la oscuridad que había en el corazón de ambos.

* * *

He estado demasiado melancólica estos días, onda o_ld, grey, bitter, anxious and collapsed._


End file.
